Fone Bone
Fone Bone is a Bone creature and the main protagonist of the original Bone series. He is an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality On edge with Phoney for opposing personalities, Fone Bone is polite, selfless, modest, intelligent, diligent, helpful, optimistic, and a tad naive at times. However, he is the most valiant of his cousins, having willingly entered Tanen Gard in Crown of Horns just to rescue Thorn, knowing that the penalty for doing so was death, and challenging the authority of powerful beings like Kingdok and Roque Ja in Rock Jaw: Master of the Eastern Border. Despite this, he is still to a degree defenseless, developing a reliance on The Great Red Dragon (whose name he will yell out if in danger) early on in the series. He is also honest and does not like taking things from under others' noses, a trait that causes him to clash with Phoney almost all the time. Their antagonistic relationship has gotten to the point where Fone Bone has accepted that Phoney will never change. Regardless, he cares very much for his cousins, putting them before himself and showing distress when either of them are in danger. Fone Bone seems to hold literature very dear to him, his favorite form of it being Moby Dick. However, he has always found it difficult to explain it to others due to them quickly losing interest and, in certain cases, falling asleep. History NOTE: This only details about events in the RPVerse Debut: A New Untamed World Fone Bone later ended up in Montana along with Phoney Bone, Smiley Bone and Bartleby. There, they drove their cart around the plains before it then crashed and burned, much to Phoney's displeasure. Fone Bone then explored the area, checking the new place they were in. When he and Phoney got into an argument, the two stupid Rat Creatures Stinky and Smelly then appeared and attacked Smiley and Bartleby. Fone Bone then fought off Stinky and Smelly with his spear, chasing them off. The Bone Cousins and Bartleby then took off for elsewhere, as they needed to get a move on to their travel. Leviathan Fone Bone reappeared along with Phoney and Smiley at a village in Okutama, where they had encountered OwlMask and all three Bone cousins shared important info in regards to OwlMask. Unfortunately they got lost and then had to stay at some village in Okutama. Upon encountering FlamingoMask, he greeted FlamingoMask, thinking that he was there to help them. Fone Bone then got into a conversation with FlamingoMask along with Phoney Bone and Smiley Bone, talking about their time at the village so far and how some "shadows" appear at night and apparently take away the villagers. Fone Bone said he knew the most about what was going on between him and OwlMask and the info he shared, but ruled that it was too secret to tell there, as they could get caught at any second. Fone Bone then heard LeviathanMask outside and then went to check up on him, only to find him slaying off Shadelinqs. Afterwards, Fone Bone offered to help in LeviathanMask's plan as he knew how to get all of the mirrors. Fone Bone then was tasked to get all of the mirrors as part of LeviathanMask's plan. Later that evening, Fone Bone returned to LeviathanMask with the mirrors, according to him the villagers were willing to let him borrow their mirrors to stop the shadowy attacks against them. Fone Bone then got the mirrors ready, also acting as status report. Fone Bone then noted that the Shadelinqs were attacking, to which LeviathanMask then got into battle stations---Fone Bone and FlamingoMask were tasked to stay at the bell temple and await LeviathanMask's orders to use the Mirror Lights strategy. Following the death of ThylacineMask, LeviathanMask then gave the order to Fone Bone, to which Fone Bone and FlamingoMask then activated the Mirror Lights, destroying the Shadelinqs. Fone Bone and FlamingoMask then regrouped with Phoney Bone and Smiley Bone---but Smiley Bone was badly wounded. Bloodthirst Fone Bone then helped Phoney Bone carry Smiley Bone to the lower part of the village so that he could be healed. Fone Bone briefly fought some of MosquitoMask's Shadelinqs, however he was more focused on getting Smiley healed. After they lost MosquitoMask, FlamingoMask then went into his Adarna form and healed Smiley Bone of his wounds, as well as Fone Bone. However now FlamingoMask needed to heal himself as well and recharge his energy back at the village. As he went to the bell temple to heal, he told Smiley and Phoney to go protect/help out the villagers as he was temporarily inactive, and told Fone Bone to guard him as he was healing. FlamingoMask then began to heal. Fone Bone guarded over FlamingoMask for the rest of the day and then spoke with OwlMask that they would be fine and come to him either tonight or tomorrow morning. Fone Bone got no sleep the other night as well, so he often almost fell asleep during his guard duty, but realized he shouldn't do or else FlamingoMask would be unguarded. Just as Fone Bone was about to pass out though, MosquitoMask and her Shadelinqs returned. Fone Bone fought off three Shadelinqs that barged in and Fone Bone took down two of them, but the third one overwhelmed him and took him out. Luckily, FlamingoMask had then at that point finally healed. FlamingoMask then beat the three Shadelinqs with ease and destroyed them with his Adarna Scream. FlamingoMask then headed out to go fight MosquitoMask. Fone Bone then joined in with the villagers's fight against the Shadelinqs. During the climax of the battle, MosquitoMask then flew up and flew over to Fone Bone, picking him up and then landing ontop of a another hut, holding her kris to his neck and pointing her needle nose against the back of his neck. She threatened to both FlamingoMask and SasquatchMask that if they made any false move, she would either slash his throat or drain him of his blood. Fone Bone then began to put up a fight with MosquitoMask however, which gave SasquatchMask enough time to go under the hut she was standing on, then grabbing her and dragging down. This made her let go of Fone Bone, sending Fone Bone off the roof. Fone Bone was kind of hurt, but he was going to be alright. After MosquitoMask was slain, Fone, Smiley, Phoney and FlamingoMask were praised as heroes by the villagers due to them finally lifting their "curse" and were then allowed to go back home, where they met back up with OwlMask. CobraMask's America Abilities & Arsenal * Sword: '''Fone Bone is armed with a sword that he can use for battle against dangerous enemies. * '''Spear: '''Fone Bone is also armed with a spear. * '''Climbing: '''Fone Bone is an excellent climber. * '''Intellect: Fone Bone is very intelligent, often using brains over brawns in terms of combat. * '''Enhanced Speed: '''Fone Bone has enhanced speed; being able to run very fast. Trivia * Him and Smiley Bone are the only characters to appear in all 9 books of the main series. (Thorn, Grandma Ben, Phoney, Ted, the Great Red Dragon, and The Lord of The Locusts are absent in Book 5, but appear in the other 8 books). Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Lawful Good Category:Kaijin Category:Earth Defender Category:Other Worldly Being Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Omnivores Category:Heroes Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)